Naruto: Sage in ANBU
by corvalis101
Summary: This is my first fic so bare with me on this. Naruto starts to train when he becomes five to become an ANBU. Officially he has to take the academy 11 yrs later to watch the clan heir's. So watch as this folds out.( Naruto has the true rinnegan which is basically the juubi's eye.) The pairing may end up including several more women later on not sure yet.
1. Prologue Ch1

**This fic is something I had in mind mainly because I got bored and wanted to do something. **

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything about it. That right goes to Kishimoto. ( lawyers grumble and walk away.)

* * *

><p>Our story begins in a large village hidden in leaves, which is ironicly what the village is named after. Konohagakure no sato The Village Hidden in the Leaves. Now lets focus on a certain point , a small child that is lying in an alley covered in blood. This is Naruto Uzumaki an orphan of Konoha he was kicked out of the orphanage at the age of 5 and has been living on the strexclaimed. almost a year.<p>

' Urgh' Naruto thought ' why do they keep beating me I havent done any wrong , why do they hate me.' Naruto always whonderd why they did but uknown to him he was a jinchuriki, or the power of human sacrafice. Vessal for a certain 9 tailed fox who attacked the village on the date of his birth. Naruto ponderd why as he passed out.

* * *

><p>On the rooftops an ANBU in a dog mask landed in the alley, saw the state he was in and quickly picked him up and shushined to the hospital, where he was greeted by Naruto's designated doctor and put him on a bed and healed him as much as they could then let the fox do the rest.<p>

Meanwhile Sarutobi Hiruzen the Sandaime Hokage sitting in his chair when when an ANBU landed in front of him. " What is it Inu, have you found Naruto yet" Sarutobi asked. " Hai he was in an alleyway beaten so I took him to the hospital." replied Inu. "What were the extent of his injuries, Kakashi." Asked Sarutobi worried about his grandson figure. Inu now identified as Kakashi took of his mask showing he was wearing another mask, and a cloth around one of his eyes." What I could see of his injuries were puncture wounds and a broken arm." Kakashi said also worried about his little outoto. "Lets go the hospital and check up on him." Stated Sarutobi. " Hai" Kakashi agreed as he pulled out an orange book. " What are you going to do Hokage-sama?" Asked Kakashi. " Honestly Kakashi I do not know i was thinking about placing him in ANBU and have you and a few others train him." Replied Sarutobi. "But Hokage-sama he's just a kid!" Kakashi exclamed. "Exactly no one would think about it. But first lets take care of our little spy." Said Sarutobi as he unsealed his bo-staff and slamed it into the wall behind him. When he pulled it away a ninja in ANBU attire wearing a mask with the kanji for Root on it fell to the floor his chest caved in. " I'm not cleaning that." Said Kakashi.

* * *

><p>At the hospital Naruto woke up. 'Great where am I now'. He thought to himself. 'They dropped me into a sewer.' As he took in his surroundings. He started following the sewer until he came across bars with some kind of writing on it. "<strong>So my container graces me with his precense."<strong> A deep voice spoke out from behind the bars. When Naruto looked up what he saw almost gave him a heart attack. Behind the bars was a giant fox with nine tails that where swishing back in forth. "K-kyuubi!" Naruto yelled suprised. **"Yes mortal who else would I be. Last time i checked i'm the only fox with nine tails." "**Well it's clear what the answer is fuzzball." ** Don't call me that again kit."** Yeah, yeah so why am i here." Naruto said with a passive face.** " Well your in your mindscape kit, this is where your mind came to escape reality. Also you can change it however you like." **" Oh really I'm not going to do that now unless I can trust you." **" Of course not if you did then you would have to be an idiot." **" Hey!" Came the idingent reply from Naruto." So why is my mindscape a sewer." **" It is a sewer because of your state of mind , the sewer act as a defence mechinism people who are not you, get lost and redirected in the twist an' turns of the sewer." **explained the Kyuubi befor laying his head on his paws. **" Now sleep kit." ** Was the last thing he heard befor losing conscience.


	2. AN1

**Prologue is complete but its going to take me some time to write Chp.2. Now onto other things I have decided that I will make this a harem fic. Now for who is going to be in it is another story I want your thoughts on who should be in it. Now Yugao is my choice for who will be the " Alpha" so to speak, this is nonnegotiable now I will set a limit of 4 to 6 girls. **

** The list to chose from will be below Corvalis signing out.**

**Mikoto Uchiha, Ryuzetsu, Mei Terumi, Kushina Uzumaki, Kurenai Yuuhi, Kaguya O., Pakura, Yugito Nii, Hana Inuzuka, Karui, Anko Matarashi, Ayame, Kurotsuchi, Mabui, Mito Uzumaki, Sari, Yakumo Kurama. And that's the list if I feel I'll be able to handle it I may increase the cap by four.**

** (Corvalis puts down radio receiver as he puts on a parachute and jumps out of the random plane he hitch hiked on.)**


	3. Chapter 2

**AN**

**I thank the comments and reviews. I just done with my ASVAB test which I was like a minute late getting to because I was not told all juniors had to. Although chapter may come a few days or a month from now ( 10/29/14) I won't have that much time to write but I'll do my best. By the way I'm typing this out on a phone as I have no PC or Internet. But enough of my rambling STORY HOOOOO. Side note naruto will be 8 years older than the characters that were with him in the academy in canon. So that will be 11 years to train, the three yrs till their born and the eight it takes for them to be old enough to enter the academy.**

** Disclaimer I do not own Naruto or any crossovers elements that may end up in this story.**

* * *

><p>Naruto was beginning to wake, as he did so he remembered the conversation he had with the kyuubi. ' Seems Hokage-sama has explaining to do' thought the redhead bitterly.(I believe i forgot to mention that he has red hair like his mothers oh and also his eye are the same shade of violet.). The redheads respect for the hokage dropped a bit at the him keeping somthing this big from him.<p>

The aged hokage was currently sitting in a chair across from the hospitle bed that Naruto was sleeping eye's were clouded with worry. As the redhead started to wake Sarutobi walked over to the bed and watched as he slowly woke up. " Are you alright Naruto-kun." Asked Sarutobi as head had been unconscience for quite abit.

Naruto looked up at him. " Well _Hokage-sama _it depends on why you ask." Naruto said in a sarcastic tone of voice. One that made Sarutobi wince wondering why he called him Hokage-sama, as he would normally call him jiji.

Sarutobi looked at Naruto " Naruto what is wrong with you you don't ussually speek like that." He said thinking about why he would be mad at him.

" How about we start with why you didn' t tell me that i was the foxes container!" Naruto yelled cleary feeling betrade that he wasn't told. " Why didn't you tell me Oji-san, why." Sarutobi could feel a headache coming on.

" Naruto the reason i didn't tell you is because I didn't feel you were old enough to understand. He explaind trying to ease the hurt in his pseudo-grandsons eye's, as he sat back in the chair he previously occupied. Oh how he hated that look , it made his heart writh in pain, or maybe that was a heartattack coming on he would have to go easy for abit.

Naruto looked at the man with abit of understanding, but it did nothing to quell the hurt he was feeling. " What am i going to do now Oji-san." He asked, not really eager to go back to his lonely apartment.

" Well Naruto-kun i was thinking of letting you be trained in the ANBU headquarters to be an ANBU. It wil give you a fresh start, as an ANBU's idenity is only known to thier Kage. As such you will live at the HQ with someone else who is going to train with you."

" You said train with me, who is it? I doubt anyone would want to be around the demon brat." Naruto said with bitter distaste.

" Her mother was a friend of you mother I highly doubt she will hate you Naruto-kun. If anything she will be hesitant with you but purely out of not knowing you. And also don't worry about the ANBU they are quite fond of you."

" I don't know Oji-san". Naruto said. ' Maybe the villigers will think I'm dead and not bother looking for me.' He thought. " Alright i'll do it but only if i dont have to wear the standard uniform." Naruto said really not wanting to wear a uniform.

Sarutobi gave it some thought befor replying. " Fine not something ridiculous though and no orange." He said refering to the jumpsuit he normally wears.

" I wasn't i hate the color orange anyhow the only reason i wore that eyesore was because, it was the only thing the store owners would allow me to get." Said Naruto looking pissed that they wouldn't sell him anthing good.

" Alright we will do that that later for now I'll take you to the HQ, introduce you to your sensei and roommate. Then you will go to sleep after getting your scheduel and wepon equipment. The usual stuff kunai and such." Sarutobi stated.

Naruto nodded befor getting up and putting on some clothes the Hokage gave him from seemingly nowhere.

* * *

><p>As the Hokage shushined both him and Naruto to the tunnel leading to the ANBU HQ Naruto asked." Oji-san who was my mother." Sarutobi sighed seeing this coming from when he mentioned his mother. " Alright I'll tell you, your mothers name was Kushina Uzumaki an S-ranked borderline SS-ranked nin of the leaf. Her moniker was the Aki no Shi ( The Red Death ) because the last thing you would see was her red hair as she cut your throat. We really don't know what happened to your mother as her body was never recovered. But I can tell you this she loved you very much from the moment she found out she was pregnant with you."<p>

" She was born in Uzu then transfered here to become the second container of the Kyuubi. She was a master at kenjutsu and fuinjutsu as well as juinjutsu, as these were all Uzumaki strongpoints, along with extreamly high Suiton affinities, high chakra reserves as children, and longevity." He finished explaining.

" Ah here we are." He said as they stopped at a building that was in the cave. Sarutobi walked up and rapped on the door. A hatch opened and a masked figure looked out. "Oh Hokage-sama so i guess this is the kid." He spoke his voice distorted because the mask. " Yes Tora let us in." said Sarutobi.

" When i get back to my office I'll destroy all records of you, by the way what do you want your codename to be seeing as i can't call you by a mask since you wont wear the ANBU uniform." Sarutobi stated/ asked.

Naruto gave it some thought befor replying. " Jaeger." Naruto stated. Sarutobi nodded his head. " Ok then here's you're schedule." He stated befor Naruto began to read.

Year 1-8

6:00 a.m.-7:00 a.m. Wake, breakfast, shower, dress.

7:00 a.m. - 10:00 a.m. chakra control, intelligence.

10:00 a.m. - 11:00 a.m. Speed, wepon efficiancy.

11:00 a.m. - 11:30 a.m. Lunch, study.

11:30 a.m. - 2:00 p.m. Physical training.

2:00 p.m. - 4:00 p.m. Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu.

4:00 p.m. - 6:00 p.m. Fuinjutst, Kenjutsu.

6:00 p.m. - 10:00 p.m. Free time

10:00 p.m. - 6:00 a.m. Sleep.

" Ok i can agree with this." Naruto said rather liking the schedule." Now shouldn't I meet my roommate? " He asked curious as to who it is.

" Yes right this way Naruto-kun." Sarutobi said as he walked down a hall befor coming to a door. " She's in here I'll leave you two to get aquainted, tomarrow we will go to the ANBU store, and find you an outfit. Ja-ne."

* * *

><p>Naruto nocked on the door nervous to meet someone new. He calmed himself as the door opened showing a small girl around the same age and height as him. She has purple hair and hazel eyes and a heart shape face. She was currently wearing pajama's and looked as if she was just about to go to bed.<p>

" Hello my names Naruto Uzumaki, I'm going to be training with you, we're supposed to be roommates." He stated/ asked. " Oh well i was getting ready for bed. My names Yugao Uzuki it's nice to meet you. Come on in." She said as he walked into what appeared to be a living room. The walls were a blueish grey color and had hardwood floors there was a sofa in the middle of the room facing the right wall where a tv currently was on a stand.

" This seems like a quaint little place." Naruto said as he looked around some more. The kitchen was new with blackwood counter tops and new appliances.

" It is but It's going to be home for awhile. Now while I don't exactly trust you right now. I hope we can grow to be friends." Yugao said.

" Same here."

* * *

><p><strong> Hello agian people thank you for reading and bid you adue.<strong>


	4. An 2

**An.**

**After reading a comment, I looked back and think to my self and say what the heck was I thinkin. 4-6 girls is too much trouble I thank the person who brought it up. So let's recap Yugao is in the pairing no matter what, and one other is confirmed and there was a hint in CH.2 which should be chapter 1 . I'll change that later today. So who is the last person in the pairing I'll think about it later. Now I think I know who is going to be the last character in the pairing. We'll get to that later now... I believe I should say sorry that it, is not going tobe a bigger harem. As of now it is 1. Yugao 2. Confirmed ( Hint in CH 2) 3 . Unconfirmed. I just wanted to get this up and say I'm sorry thati can't write and upload more.**


End file.
